


Time to Close Your Eyes so Sleep Can Come Around

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: 2 year old Nora has a nightmare and Barry comforts her.





	Time to Close Your Eyes so Sleep Can Come Around

Nora West-Allen was currently 2 years old and having a problem with night terrors, she would scream and cry for a long time until Barry held her in his arms and rocked her to sleep. She reminded him so much of himself it was startling. Poor little girl always was scared people would take her mommy and daddy away from her and tonight was no exception. Barry found her sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her little cheeks. His heart broke for her. She looked so scared, her little body was shaking with fear.

He took her little hand and looked at her with soft eyes. “Nora, did you have another nightmare?”

“Uh huh.” Nora says, nodding her head.

“Aww Sweetheart, c’mere, it’s ok.”

“You stay here, Dada?”

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere until you fall asleep.”

“Can’t. Still scared.”

“Talk to Daddy, Nora Bear, you’ll feel better.”

“The monster took you and Mama away.”

“Baby, I’m right here, it’s not real. Look at me, can you do that? Just focus on Daddy, you’re alright, shhh.”

“Hold me?”

“Of course. Anything to make you feel better, my sweet, Nora.”

“Luh you Daddy.”

“I love you more, so, so much.”

“You sleep here?” Nora asks tugging on her daddy’s shirt.

“No baby, your bed’s too small for Daddy. How about you come sleep with Mommy and me?”

“Like a big girl?”

“Yes, you’re a very big girl.”

Barry carries Nora to the master bedroom, surprised to see Iris awake and waiting for them. “Somebody had another bad dream, I didn’t want her sleeping alone.” Barry says, frowning.

“Alright. You can stay here, sweet girl. Come on, don’t you want a snuggle sandwich? Iris says, kissing her on the forehead.

“Yes please!”

Barry smiles when Nora falls asleep on his chest, and Iris is curled into his side.

“She’s getting so big.” He whispers.

“I know, I can’t believe she’s two.” Iris says

Barry’s silent for a beat. His eyes glossing with tears “And I’ll be gone before she’s four. Iris, I only get a little over a year left with our daughter.” Barry says sobbing.

“Shhhh, Bear. We’re going to figure out how to stop this, I promise.”

“But if we don’t, I don’t want my little girl to forget me.”

Iris cups his cheek. “Oh baby, she’ll never forget you. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I know, I just feel awful, she’s having all these nightmares about me being taken from her, and it kills me that they might come true.”

“I know, I bet this is really hard for you to hear. I can handle the next one if you want.”

“No Iris, I need to be here for her as much as possible. Just in case.”

“You’re so strong for her. I hope I can do that.” Iris says, crying a little.

“You can, besides it’s easy once you look at her innocent little face. We can’t scare her.”

You’re right, you always are, with Nora, I mean.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that. You’re an amazing mom.”

“It’s just hard sometimes, you two are so close and maybe  I’ll have to tell you aren’t coming home someday.”

“It’ll never be  your fault, Iris. I need you to know that.”

“I do.”

A moment later, Nora wakes up, fussing but not crying, her eyes gazing intently at Barry. “I scared Dada.” She cries

Barry sits up, cradling Nora in his arms “I know, Sweetheart. I’m sorry, but your safe. See, you’re in Mommy and Daddy’s room. Nowhere scary, my angel.”

“Do you get scared?”

“Yes baby, everybody gets scared.”

“But you’re big, I little.”

“I know, but sometimes I get scared of being away from you and Mommy, you guys are my world.”

“Oh okay.”

“Why don’t you close your eyes again, alright? It’s late, baby girl.”

“What if I get scared?”

“I’ve got you, it’ll be alright, just close those pretty eyes of yours, can you do that?”

“Will it make me big girl?”

“The biggest and bravest in the world.”

“Ok, night night, Dada.”

“Goodnight my beautiful girl, make sure you sleep with the angels.”

“Wait. You forgot my kisses.”

Barry smiles, Nora was honestly the sweetest little girl. One look at her and he was always a goner. “Oh I did, didn’t I? Mwah. I love you, baby girl.”

“Luh you.”

“Okay, time for you to go back to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. I promise.”

Barry looks over a moment later to find Nora fast asleep one arm wrapped around Iris’s side and the other resting on his chest. It’s so precious he has to snap a picture, it’s low quality because he doesn’t want the light of the camera’s flash to wake up Nora after she fought so hard to fall asleep.

“She’s going to be okay, Bear.” Iris whispers, catching Barry’s sad gaze.

“I know, it’s just hard sometimes, thinking about “leaving her. She’s gonna get so big and smart, and beautiful and I just wanna teach her so much.”

“And you will. You’re not going anywhere. Ever. I can feel it.”

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Let’s go to bed, it’s late, and you know Nora will be up at the crack of dawn, demanding every bit of our attention.”

“There’s nothing I look forward to more. I love you, Iris.”

“I love you too, Bear, but I’m serious, baby. It’ll do no good staying up all night worrying about Nora. Get some sleep.”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to sleep, but look at her. She’s so dang cute. I can’t stop staring at her.”

“Baby, I think you are more whipped for our daughter than you ever were for me.” Iris teases, giggling

“Oh stop it, I am not.”

“You are, and it has got to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.”  

“I’m glad you think so, because I’m just trying to be the best dad to her that I can possibly be.”

“You are far more than that, you are her hero.”

Barry smiles, sneaking one last peak at his angelic sleeping daughter before closing his own eyes to dream of a world where he never has to leave her.

 

 

 


End file.
